


A Bewitching Winter

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: All the cuteness, F/F, Hicsqueak, Useless Lesbians, Worst Witch Winter Fluff 2018, and so much fluff, ww2018winterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: A series of one-shots for the Worst Witch Winter Fluff event.  Just aiming to let out favourite useless lesbian enjoy a little Christmas fluff.  Each will be a stand alone one-shot, but some may fall into the same narrative.  Mainly Hicsqueak, but may also feature a few other characters and relationships.





	1. First Snowfall

Pippa rolled over in bed, frowning when her hand met empty sheets.  It was the winter break, and as arranged she and Hecate were spending it together.  They had agreed that Hecate would spend a couple of days at Pentangle’s while Pippa dealt with some end of term admin before retreating together to the cabin Hecate had rented for them.  It had been a surprise, booked by the darker haired witch without prompting or coercion. 

 

Pippa would have been happy to stay with Hecate at Cackle’s, which, at least as far as she had been aware, was the plan.  Having arrived the evening before, however, Hecate had bashfully surprised her by presenting her with a key, trying to explain, as her cheeks deepened into an ever darker blush, that she had tried to listen to Pippa when she had said that she didn’t want any big flashy gifts over the holiday season, only that they spend time together.  So, she had explained, the cabin was her gift.  Time together, away from everything and everyone else. 

 

It was a promise, Pippa knew, that Hecate was in this with her.  That she was trying to prove she wouldn’t run again.  That didn’t mean, however, that when Pippa woke alone to cold sheets that she didn’t have a moment of panic.

 

Rolling back onto her back, she felt her pounding heart slow, and almost stop at the sight before her.  Hecate stood before the window, her hair loose around her shoulders and Pippa’s fluffy pink robe wrapped around her.  A gentle smile graced her lips as she looked skyward. 

 

Slipping from the bed, Pippa smiled as Hecate silently reached a hand out for her, bringing her to stand in front of her and tucking her head beneath her chin as she snaked her arms around her waist, effectively wrapping them both in the soft fabric of the blonde’s robe.

 

“The first snow,” breathed Pippa, lips curling up in pure child-like delight. 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” asked Hecate, nuzzling at the blonde’s temple.

 

Pippa hummed in agreement, her own arms coming to rest atop the darker haired witch's, holding her close, already making plans for the coming day.

 

“And yes,” said Hecate, breaking her train of thought.  “I will allow you to engage me in a snowball fight tomorrow.  I do hope, however, that you are prepared to lose.”

 

Laughing, Pippa turned in Hecate’s embrace, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  “Fighting talk, Hiccup.”

 

“Don’t think I intend to go easy on you,” challenged the other woman, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” smirked Pippa as she turned back towards the window, warm in Hecate’s embrace and watching the snowflakes drift downwards blanketing the grounds below.


	2. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate decorates more than just her rooms ahead of Pippa's arrival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't quite where I seen this going, but somehow we ended up here - hope you enjoy!

It was stupid, thought Hecate as she looked around her chambers.  All of it, from the strings of fairy lights to the tastefully decorated tree in the corner, complete with pink and black decorations. 

 

She raised her hand, ready to vanish the decorations when she heard the gentle tap at her window.  Turning her hand instead to open the window wide, Hecate fidgeted nervously with the edge of her robe as Pippa glided through the window, snowflakes dusting her hair.  Shivering too, Hecate realised, her feet carrying her forward even before the thought had formed itself.  Standing in front of the blonde, she banished her travelling cloak to hang beside her own on the back of her door, her hands reaching to stroke down the other woman’s arms, a warming spell flowing from her fingertips. 

 

“Thank you,” whispered Pippa, a smile already on her lips at the gentle actions that had now become commonplace.  She was the only one Hecate would greet in such an open way.  With touch rather than formal greetings.  Reaching up, she cupped the other’s witch’s face.  “I missed you.”

 

“It’s only been a week since you seen me last,” said Hecate, her own hands coming to rest on the flare of Pippa’s hips.  “And we mirrored last night.”

 

“I know,” said Pippa, standing up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to painted red lips.  “But I can’t do this through a mirror, can I?”

 

Hecate didn’t even try to fight the gentle smile that stole its way across her lips.  “No, I don’t suppose you can.”  She watched as Pippa dropped back onto her feet, her eyes drifting from Hecate’s face to dart around the room.  “You decorated!” 

 

Pippa stepped away from the other woman, twirling around in child-like wonder as she took in the lights all around the room.  Finally, her gaze landed on the tree and the mix of pink and black decorating it.  “You did this for me, didn’t you?"  She reached out, her fingers brushing one of the magenta glass stars adorning the tree.

 

“I have formerly not been one to celebrate the season,” said Hecate, ducking her head a little. “But I find a change in company this year has made me rather more inclined to…”  She gestured vaguely around the room.  Turning her gaze back to the blonde, she found herself smiling.  She looked just as she knew she would beneath the soft glow of the fairy lights; perfectly angelic. 

 

Pippa let her gaze travel around the room once more.  “It’s beautiful, Hiccup,” she said as she turned back the darker haired witch.  It was only as she let her eyes take in the other woman beneath the twinkling lights that she realised Hecate’s usual robe had been replaced with a soft, fluffy robe.  Still in black, yes, but much less severe than her usual leather.  Not that that was to say Pippa was opposed to Hecate in leather.  It was as her eyes were taking in the new addition to the other witch’s wardrobe that she noticed the hint of red.  “What’s this?”

 

She watched as Hecate blushed profusely as she stalked towards her, nimble fingers easily sneaking beneath the soft fabric of Hecate’s robe.  Her fingers met red satin and…fur?  Looking up at an increasingly red-faced Hecate, Pippa gently tugged her robe open, watching for any sign she shouldn’t, revealing the red satin camisole complete with white fur trim.  “Oh…”

 

“It’s silly, I know,” breathed Hecate, wishing she had changed before Pippa had arrived.  “I’ll just…” 

 

Pippa caught Hecate’s hand with her own, stilling her magic.  “Leave it on?  Please?”  She trailed a finger across prominent collar bones, worrying her lower lips between her teeth as she waited for the other witch’s response.    

 

“It doesn’t look stupid?”

 

“Oh, Hecate,” breathed Pippa.  “It looks many things, but stupid is _not_ one of them,” she grinned, slipping her arms around the other woman’s neck as she leant in for a kiss, pleased when it was eagerly reciprocated.  “You look magnificent, and I must admit, if this is how you’re now choosing to celebrate the season then I heartily approve.”


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and cuteness (or at least that was the aim).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still playing catch-up with this, but hopefully should be back on track soon!

The fist time she saw it, hanging almost innocently above the archway leading to Cackle’s, she did her best to ignore it.  She knew some flash of surprise or recognition must have crossed her face when she saw Hecate glance upwards towards the offending plant.  Keeping her gaze firmly ahead and making her way to the castle proper, she made sure not to linger beneath what she knew to be a banned plant at the school and put Hecate in an uncomfortable position.

 

The second time she saw it, hanging outside the dining hall, she quickly slipped her arm into Hecate’s, swiftly leading her through the door before either of them had the chance to pause and really take notice.  Or worse, have someone else notice and try to force them into some awkward public display.

 

It wasn’t that she was opposed to kissing Hecate.  Quite the opposite, in fact.  She would give almost anything to be able to press her lips to painted red ones.  But that fact remained that as much as it was what she wanted, it wasn’t what Hecate wanted, and Pippa had long resigned herself to accepting that. 

 

There were moments where she thought she might be wrong.  That Hecate may harbour feelings beyond friendship, but whenever the blonde tried to test this, the other woman would always retreat, either physically, or into herself emotionally, and Pippa was forced to endure days of radio silence while she collected herself again.

 

She would never push Hecate into something she didn’t want, and if friendship was all that Hecate wanted with her, she was happy to have her.  She had missed her best friend in the years they were apart, and wasn’t about to lose her anytime soon.

 

The only trouble was that it seemed every time she visited Cackle’s there was a sprig of mistletoe that found its way over every doorway she and Hecate seemed to pass under.  It was becoming rather impossible to find different ways to haul her friend thought every door before she could catch sight of it, but from having crossed Hecate’s lines of physical intimacy one too many times in moments of excitement, either taking her hand uninvited or wrapping her in an exuberant hug she knew that it would only cause the other woman to withdraw and become uncomfortable. 

 

It took her somewhat by surprise then when she arrived one evening, snow still clinging to her travelling cloak and the door to Hecate’s chambers opened the door before she had even finished knocking, brown eyes immediately flicking to look up at a spot above Pippa’s head. 

 

“Oh…”  That damn mistletoe again.  There was no hiding it this time.  Or denying either of them had seen it.  “I thought mistletoe was a banned plant at Cackle’s?”

 

“It is.”

 

Despite her answer, Hecate looked in no way displeased at the fact that the contraband plant was present, and above her own private door of all places.  “Right,” breathed Pippa.  “Well…”

 

“It is tradition…”

 

Pippa’s eyes immediately flew to meet Hecate’s.  Surely she wasn’t suggesting what she thought she was?  Was that a hint of hope of Hecate’s face?  It was hard to tell when the rest of her expression spoke of sheer, undiluted terror.  “To kiss beneath mistletoe,” finished the blonde.  I am aware of the custom.  And you…you’d…”

 

“Not be entirely opposed to following the tradition,” replied Hecate.

 

Finding herself rooted to the spot, her mind spinning, Pippa could only watch as her friend bashfully ducked her head before stepping forward.  A gentle hand cupped her cheek in the ghost of a touch, her eyes fluttering closed as Hecate pressed her lips to her own. 

 

She gasped as a whimper left Hecate’s own lips, her eyes flying open to take in her friend’s terrified expression.  But again, with that glimmer of hope in her eyes.  “Hiccup?”

 

“Pip…Pipsqueak,” stuttered Hecate, her hand still barely touching Pippa’s now flushed cheek.  “It was me.”

 

The blonde frowned.  “What was?”

 

“The mistletoe,” admitted Hecate, ducking her head once more.  “It’s…It’s charmed to fix itself above whatever doorway we happen to both be under.”

 

Pippa couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up her throat.  “You?  All this time, its been you?”

 

Nodding, Hecate looked up, the fear slowly fading from her expression as her hope grew.  Pippa hadn’t been disgusted.  Hadn’t pushed her away.

 

“Oh, Hiccup,” breathed Pippa, reaching up to loop her arms around her friend’s neck.  “You don’t need mistletoe to kiss me.”

 

“No?” questioned Hecate, still painfully unsure.

 

“No,” confirmed Pippa, a wide grin on her face as she watched a tentative smile creep onto the other witch’s face.  “No, but if it makes it any easier.”  She wiggled the fingers of her left hand, not missing the shiver the light contact against Hecate’s neck caused, and the mistletoe which had been hanging above them was now secured to a hairband on her own head.  “It can become part of my everyday outfit if it’ll help.”

 

Her smile widening, Hecate shook her head.  She brought her free hand up to vanish the festive hairpiece.  “Green and red aren’t really your colours.”  Feeling brave, she leant in to press her lips to Pippa’s once more, giggling like a girl of much younger years as the kiss was eagerly reciprocated and she found herself being backed into her chambers, the blonde kicking the door closed behind them.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More, after the party...but in a very innocent way!

“Ah, well met, Miss Cackle!” came the greeting from Evangeline Evenstar, deputy headmistress of Pentangle’s Academy.  “Please accept my apologies for the lateness of the hour.”

 

Ada waved off the apology.  “Think nothing of it, Miss Evenstar.  If I may say, you look rather splendid.  I do hope whatever the matter is has not disrupted your plans for the evening?”

 

The younger witch shook her head.  “Not at all.  Actually, this evening’s plans are the cause of my call.  It was the Pentangle’s staff Christmas party this evening.”

 

“Ah,” smiled Ada.  “That explains the beautiful dress.”

 

Blushing lightly, the deputy ducked her head.  “Thank you, Miss Cackle.  The reason for my call, however, is that I wondered if you might pass on a warning to your own deputy.  I tried to mirror her rooms before your own, but was unable to reach her.”

 

“She’ll be doing rounds, I suspect,” said Ada, glancing at the clock on her mantle.  “Should I be worried?”

 

Evengeline shook her head.  “I don’t imagine so.  I would merely be grateful if you could let her know before she returned to her rooms that she shall find a rather worse for wear Miss Pentangle in them.”  She paused.  “Pippa indulged in perhaps a few too many glasses of pink champagne at dinner and by the end of the evening only wished for Miss Hardbroom.  She refused to relent until we agreed to help her transfer to Cackle’s.”

 

Ada smiled warmly.  “She can be rather wilful when she wants to be.”

 

“Isn’t that just an understatement,” laughed Evangeline.  “Well I’ve taken quite enough of your night.  Thank you for answering my call, and in advance for passing on my warning.”

 

*

Hecate had almost jumped in fright when she felt the brush of Ada’s magic in the whisper of a summoning spell.  She would never outright summon her unless the situation was dire, but Hecate had become somewhat accustomed to this whisper of a spell seeking her presence. 

 

Transferring to Ada’s office, she took her customary position three feet from the desk, her fingers gently clasping her watch, bracing for bad news, as seemed to be the only type of news these days.  “You wished to see me?”

 

“I did, dear,” smiled Ada.  “I’ve had a call from Miss Evenstar.”

 

“Pippa’s deputy?” questioned Hecate.  “Is everything okay?”

 

Waving off Hecate’s concern, Ada nodded.  “Quite.  She only wished to pass on that when you return your rooms you may find Miss Pentangle already there, and rather worse for wear.”

 

“Oh,” breathed Hecate, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

 

“Apparently it was their annual staff dinner this evening,” explained Ada, though she suspected, needlessly.  “She was rather insistent on seeing you.  Her colleagues aided in her transference here, given she had had a few glasses of champagne.”

 

Hecate nodded.  She had been invited to attend the party, but has asked that Pippa not force her to.  She had promised to attend the following year, grateful that Pippa understood and was willing to give her time.  It was more than she had ever dreamt to be in such a relationship with Pippa, and was taking more than a little getting used to.  “I’ll attend to her as soon as I have completed my rounds.”

 

“Hecate,” said Ada, waiting until her deputy met her eyes once more.  “Just go to her.  I’ll cover the rest of your rounds.”

 

“Ada, I can’t ask…”

 

“You’re not asking, Hecate.  I’m offering,” said Ada, pushing herself up from her chair.  “Now, go.”

 

“Are you quite sure?”

 

Ada took in the curve of a smile that Hecate was trying to hide.  “I am.  Now, do give Miss Pentangle my best.”

 

*

Transferring directly to her chambers, Hecate quickly scanned her living area, frowning when she didn’t find Pippa in her customary chair by the fire.  The sound of a snore from her bed chambers told her where to search next.  Standing in the doorway, she couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at her lips. 

 

Pippa was splayed out on top of her bed, still dressed to the nines, heels and all, snoring loudly.

 

Shaking her head, she waved a hand to remove her own heels before padding on quiet feet to perch on the end of her bed to begin removing Pippa’s.  She could do it with magic, she knew, but the tingle of her magic against the blonde’s skin would likely rouse her, and despite her drunken snores, she actually looked rather peaceful.  She hesitated for a few moments as to whether she should remove her gown, but in the end, opted to leave it on.  She had, since their rekindled friendship, and later, following their newly ignited relationship, had the pleasure of Pippa falling asleep on her a number of times and knew that if she was uncomfortable, she would rouse herself at some point through the night and in doing so, Hecate as well. 

 

Setting the towering silver heels aside, Hecate gently manoeuvred the blonde into a more comfortable sleeping position, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.  She gently stroked the blonde curls from Pippa’s face, placing a kiss to her forehead.  “I’ll be back in a few moments.”

 

Her words went unheeded and without reply as she went about her nightly routine, changing into her nightdress and unpinned her hair.  Returning fresh faced from the bathroom, she dimmed the lights with a wave of her hand before climbing into bed beside the blonde. 

 

As she settled on her side, she smiled as Pippa automatically shifted closer, nuzzling against her collarbone. 

 

“Mmm, my Hiccup.”

 

In the dark, Hecate’s smile widened.  “Yes, Pipsqueak.  Your Hiccup.”


	5. Baking

“Well I must say, Hecate, this all looks marvellous!”

 

The younger witch looked up at Ada’s sudden appearance, her cheeks pinking to the almost the exact colour of icing she was currently placing into a piping bag. 

 

Ada, ignoring the startled expression on her deputy’s face smiled as she took in the tiny gingerbread houses and cookies.  It was safe to say that the main colour in their decoration was a rather startling, and all together too familiar shade of magenta.  She found she had to bite her lip against a giggle as her eyes landed on a small pot of edible glitter.  And was that a unicorn shaped cookie?  “Is there a reason the décor is mainly pink?”

 

“They are…not for me,” came Hecate’s hesitant reply.

 

“No?” queried Ada, struggling to keep a straight face.  Of course, there was only one witch the cookies could possibly be for.

 

Hecate shook her head.  “No, they are for Miss Pentangle.  Part of her gift.”  Pausing once more, the younger woman took a moment to compose herself as she twisted the end of the piping bag closed.  “She likes _sweet_ things.”

 

“Sour things too,” quipped Dimity, appearing suddenly with a grin and snagging a cookie before transferring out once more. 

 

Hecate glared at the empty space the sports teacher had previously occupied. 

 

“I think it’s safe to say the delicious smell of your baking is what is drawing us down here, dear,” smiled Ada, bringing her deputy back to the moment.  She tried to look as innocent as possible as she leant forward to pilfer a tiny gingerbread house complete with beautifully piped pink decoration.  “I think it’s a lovely idea.  And hope Miss Pentangle appreciates the effort you’ve gone to.”  She swiped another cookie before giving Hecate a quick wink and transferring back to her rooms.  She had no doubt there would be plenty of ‘seconds’ that didn’t meet Hecate’s exacting standards for her to enjoy later.


	6. Gifts and Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of these two prompts featuring our favourite useless lesbian bumping into Julie Hubble and her favourite little witch at the local Christmas market. Cue some cuteness.

Hecate didn’t often venture into the ordinary world, but her search for the perfect present for Pippa had brought her out of her usual comfort zone.  Yes, she could pick her up any number of useful magical items or ingredients as she normally would for her colleagues at Christmas.  But somehow, nothing she had come up with seemed quite right for Pippa. 

 

It didn’t help that she knew without doubt that the blonde would have found the perfect present for her.  It was that which had brought her here to the annual Christmas market, forcing herself to endure the crowds and the noise in search of a similarly perfect present. 

 

“Miss Hardbroom!”

 

She spun on hearing the all too familiar voice, finding herself coming face to face with one Mildred Hubble, pushing her mother along in a wheelchair ahead of her.  Both were wrapped in mismatched thick woolly hats and scarves, wide smiles on their faces. 

 

“Well, well, the witch does leave the castle,” grinned Julie Hubble.  “Good to see you, HB.”

 

“Yes,” said Hecate, trying to force herself to be civil.  Afterall, she wasn’t Mildred’s teacher at the moment, merely a familiar face in the crowd.  And one feeling rather out of place at that.  "And you, Mistress Hubble, Mildred."

 

“Are you here with Miss Pentangle?” asked Mildred, apparently only realising what she had said once the words had left her mouth, her eyes wide.

 

“No,” answered Miss Hardbroom.  “I’m…I’m actually here shopping for a gift for her.”

 

Surprised that not only had Miss Hardbroom not chastised her for asking the question, but had answered it, Mildred was quick to jump on the moment.  “There’s lots of things here I bet she’d love!”

 

“Really?” asked Hecate before she could help it.  She had been wandering the stalls for some time now, but still couldn’t find anything suitable.  She looked down as Julie Hubble shifted her wheelchair.  “Mistress Hubble, I wasn’t aware you had injured yourself.”

 

“Stupid really, ended up going over on my ankle at work,” she sighed.  “Still, turned out to be the best place to be when we found it was broken.”  Julie watched as Hecate’s face travelled through a number of expressions and decided to save her the trouble of trying to find the most suitable.  “It’s all right, HB, I’m not one for sympathy.  So, looking for something special?”

 

“At this rate, I’m looking for anything at all,” admitted Hecate with a blush, unsure as to why she seemed at ease with being quite so open with her student and her mother.

 

“How about we help?” suggested Mildred.  “We come here every year so we know just where everything is.”

 

Hecate considered for a moment.  While it would mean enduring the company of Mildred and her mother, it would also make things rather more efficient to have someone to act as her guide in the rather confusing muddle of stalls.  “That would be…acceptable.”

 

*

“You know Pippa is hardly going to care what you get her, right?” asked Julie as she watched Hecate fret over the correct gift box to go with the necklace she had selected for Pippa. 

 

Hecate frowned down at the woman.  “And you have come to this conclusion based on..?”

 

“How much she can’t shut up about you every time I speak to her,” said Julie.  “She’s been harping on about how you agreed to spend Christmas with her since November.”

 

“You speak with Pippa?”

 

Grunting slightly as she shifted herself in her chair, Julie looked up at the usually strict potion’s mistress.  “Hard as it might be to believe, yes.  She’s been rather good, great, actually, at helping me adjust to Mildred having magic.  She has a few students with non-magical parents at her school and has a few handy hints and tips in how to handle things.” 

 

“That is…that’s…very Pippa,” Hecate finally responded.  “But I don’t understand how I have come to feature in these discussions.”

 

Julie chuckled.  “HB, you’re her favourite thing to talk about.  It doesn’t matter what we start talking about, she always brings it back to you.  Honestly, she’s more excited about spending his Christmas with you than Mildred is about Christmas full stop.”

 

*

Not that Hecate would admit it to another soul, but the evening spent with Mildred and her mother had been enjoyable.  She had some lovely gifts for Pippa, thanks to the Hubble’s and their insistence that not all gifts had to be practical, merely Pippa-esque and bought with her in mind.  She was even a little less nervous that she would somehow ruin Christmas for Pippa in their spending it together, rather than Pippa spending the time with her parent’s as she usually would. 

 

As the trio walked along on their way to the park in order to find a more secluded spot from which Hecate could transfer them all; she back to Cackle’s and the Hubble’s back to their flat so as to save Julie’s ankle, she couldn’t help but notice the way Mildred’s eyes lingered on the skating rink. 

 

She watched as Julie reached back to cover Mildred’s gloved hand with her own where she pushed her mother’s wheelchair.  “I’m sorry, sweetheart.  I know I said I’d teach you to ice-skate this year.  You’ll be going with Maud and Enid next week though.  I’ll bet they’ll be great little teachers.”

 

Mildred forced a smile.  “Yeah.  It’ll be good.”  Truthfully, however, she wished she could try her hand at it first, rather than have to admit that they were yet again doing something they had so much more experience in. 

 

“Perhaps,” said Hecate, surprising herself at speaking.  “If you’d like to try and practise a little before then I could teach you?”

 

“Really?” asked Mildred, an excited grin on her face.  “You mean it?”

 

“I am a teacher, Mildred.  It’s what I do.”  She turned to Julie.  “So long as it would be all right with you?”

 

Julie smiled.  “By all means.  So long as somebody sets me up with a mulled wine and a good view.”

 

*

 

Julie watched as Hecate first began by teaching Mildred how to properly tie her skates before leading her out on the ice.  She was pleased when instead of leaving Mildred to her own devices, as Julie had to admit, she had half expected she would, she stayed by her side as her daughter made her first lap of the rink, most of her time being spent clinging to the side. 

 

Mildred’s second and third laps were spent much the same way before Hecate managed to convince the girl to let go of the side of the rink and take her hands instead. 

 

“I know it might feel a little odd,” said Hecate as Mildred gingerly placed her hands in her own.  “But if you stand a little straighter and use me rather than the barrier as a support it’ll help your balance.”  She could recall being given a similar lesson from Pippa many moons ago.

 

Dubious as she may have been, Mildred found in the next couple of laps that she was able to move a little easier.  She no longer felt like her feet were about to go in two different directions and leave her sprawled on the ice.  Smiling up at her teacher, she nodded when Hecate asked if she wanted to try going a little faster. 

 

Finally, Mildred felt ready to try skating unaided.  Hecate kept herself busy, skating alongside her student and giving her a little space.  As she skated, she let herself make a few of the turns and twists she used to be able to do without thinking.  It would seem she had become a little out of practice.  She wondered if perhaps Pippa would like to join her on the ice over their holiday together.  She would certainly enjoy the many sweet treats on offer at the market if nothing else.

 

“Can you teach me to do those?” asked Mildred, almost crashing into her as she skated closer.  “And skate backwards like you can?”

 

“Maybe after you’ve had a few more practice sessions,” smirked the potions mistress. 

 

“But you’ll teach me?” asked Mildred.  “If I get better.”

 

Hecate nodded.  “I shall.”  She watched as Mildred pushed off once more, making a few more laps of the rink.  She herself made her way over to the spot they had left Julie, carefully stepping off of the ice. 

 

“It was really nice of you to offer to teach her to skate,” said the older Hubble as she approached.  “She had been so looking forward to it before I did this.”  She gestured to the plaster cast on her leg.

 

“It was only fair,” said Hecate.  “She assisted me in my finding gifts and I assisted her in finding her feet on the ice.”

 

“You’re different when you’re not in school,” said Julie.  “Less severe.”

 

Hecate ducked her head.  “I don’t…With all that has gone on at Cackle’s in recent history I find it rather hard to be at ease during term time.  It is a lot of responsibility to look after so many young witches in such…troubling times.”  She looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. 

 

“It’s a lot of responsibility, but you do pretty good job.  It was hard enough with her a normal kid.  Mildred with magic has almost had me at the end of my tether so many times, so I can only imagine that times however many little witches you have to look after.”  She paused.  “Look, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but the way Mildred talks about you, you do a great job at keeping everyone in line.  And safe.”

 

“I try,” said Hecate, a small smile on her lips.  “Thank you, Mistress Hubble.”

 

“I think you can probably call me Julie,” replied the other woman.”

 

Hecate looked up where Mildred was calling on both of them, showing them how fast she could go.  She turned back towards the older Hubble.  “Thank you, Julie.”


	7. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate had never been one for decorating...until Pippa Pentangle came back into her life

Hecate had never been one for decorating.  There was little point, she thought, in spending time putting up decorations that would only need to be taken down a handful of days later.  Of course, it had occurred to her that these thoughts may not be entirely her own, but a throwback from having grown up with her father and then years with Mistress Broomhead.  Still, her own or adopted, they were thoughts she had not yet manged to shift.  It just always seemed like there were better uses of her time.  More practical uses. 

 

That, however, was until a certain Pippa Pentangle had entered her life once more.  The blonde hadn’t blinked at Hecate’s lack of enthusiasm for the holiday season.  She had simply celebrated as she usually would, including Hecate where the darker haired witch felt comfortable.

 

“Hiccup, do hold this end up,” said Pippa, struggling to trail her seemingly endless string of fairy lights across around the room. 

 

Without moving from her position on the sofa, Hecate held the lights in place with a flick of her finger.

 

“Hiccup!” chastised the blonde.  “That’s not what I meant!”

 

“I fail to see what difference it makes whether I hold it by hand or by magic.  More to the point, I fail to see why you’re doing it by hand at all.”

 

Pippa sighed.  “Because I always decorate by hand.  It’s tradition.  One I was hoping you might join in on.”  She was excited to spend her first Yuletide with Hecate, and was keen to include her as much as the other witch would allow.  And so desperately wanted for them to have their own little traditions. 

 

With a roll of her eyes and an exaggerated sigh, Hecate rose from the sofa, lifting her hand to hold the lights in place while Pippa fastened them to the wall.  “Better?”

 

Turning to stand on tiptoe, Pippa grinned, planting a kiss to Hecate’s lips.  “Much.”

 

Being rather fond of Pippa’s lips being pressed against her own, Hecate had to admit, there were perhaps some positive aspects to decorating according to Pippa’s traditions. 

 

*

 

Hecate sat staring at the slightly battered wooden chest on the table in front of her.  She had retrieved it from the family mansion, still largely untouched since her father’s death.  The chest before her had gone unopened for far longer than that, however.

 

In helping Pippa to decorate her rooms at Pentangle’s the week prior, Hecate had returned to Cackle’s wondering if perhaps, with the blonde visiting that weekend, it might be time to decorate her own rooms.  Nothing ostentatious or over the top, but with a few select items. 

 

“Please tell me you have tea on the go!  It’s bloody freezing out there!”

 

Hecate jumped at the sudden appearance of Pippa in front of her fireplace, the blonde shivering in her pink travel cloak.  The chest momentarily forgotten in front of her, she quickly stood, moving to help Pippa out of her snow dampened cloak and with a few gentle caresses, set a warming spell over the rest of her body. 

 

“Thank you, Hiccup,” smiled Pippa, already warmer than when she had arrived.  Vanishing her own shoes, she opted instead to summon the fluffy slippers Hecate now permitted her to keep at Cackle’s.  She stepped up on tiptoe to bring their lips together, her smile widening when she felt the other witch’s arms slip around her waist. 

 

Coming back down to her natural height, Pippa found herself frowning as she took in Hecate’s chambers.  “We’re not having our usual chess match?” she asked, concerned by the lack of the other’s witch’s chess board, usually set up and ready to go along with a glass of wine.

 

“No,” started Hecate, clearing her throat.  “No.  I thought…that is…I wondered if perhaps you might like to help me decorate.”

 

Pippa smiled gently.  “Hecate, just because you indulged me in decorating my rooms don’t feel you have to decorate your own just for me.”

 

Hecate shook her head.  “This isn’t just for you.”  Slipping her hands from around the blonde’s waist, taking her hands in her own and leading her over to the couch.  Perching on the edge, she nodded towards the small chest on the table.  “I retrieved these from my family manor.  They’re old decorations,” she explained.  “I haven’t even looked at them in years.”

 

She felt Pippa shift closer, her arm slipping around her waist.  “They’re not much really, but my mother and I used to put them up.  Father never approved, but it was always something me and my mother would do together.”  She paused once more.  “I haven’t even seen them since she died.  I wasn’t even sure they’d still be there.” 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Hecate turned to Pippa with a gentle smile.  “I _enjoyed_ helping you decorate your chambers and I’d like for these decorations to be the cause of some happy memories once more.”

 

She opened the lid of the small chest, her smile growing to see the enchantments hadn’t gone completely, merely faded.  She could still feel the faint trace of her mother’s magic within the delicate glass decorations.  It warmed her to think that she would now be adding her own and hopefully a little of Pippa’s magic to them.  That they would once again truly become filled with the magic of those she held dear.


	8. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one sort of straddles the frozen and meet the parents prompts, but I do have a separate ficlet in the works for the meet the parents prompt to follow.

Pippa sucked in a shuddering breath, the hands clasped around her glass of mulled wine shaking slightly as she tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to break her.

 

“Pippa, sweetheart,” came her mother’s voice as the elder Pentangle crossed to her daughter’s side, gently taking the glass from her trembling hands and setting it aside before gathering her daughter in her arms as though she were a child once more.  Tucking Pippa’s head under her chin, she gently stroked golden curls.  She had long retired to bed, but found herself unable to sleep knowing her daughter was still downstairs, simply waiting.

 

“I really thought she would be here,” sniffled Pippa.  “I knew she was nervous, but she promised and I believed her this time.”  Her breath hitched as her sobs began in earnest.  “I believed her.”

 

“I know,” said her mother, pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple, silently cursing the woman who had now broken her daughter’s heart a second time.  She had hoped after hearing her go on for months first about her rekindled friendship with the other witch before hearing her daughter excitedly inform her of her newly formed relationship that this time, they were set to last.  “I know you did, sweetheart.”

 

Pippa and her mother jumped at the clumsy knock at the door.  With a glance up at the clock on the mantle she silently disentangled herself from her daughter before crossing to the door.  A hand behind her back, stunning spell at the ready she pulled the door open, revealing a rather beautiful, if frozen woman clad in black. 

 

“Hecate?”

 

Hearing her daughter’s voice behind her, Petronella Pentangle blinked as she took in the woman shivering before her anew, recognising some of the awkward teenager who had spent so many summers with Pippa at their estate.  “Come in, dear.  You look almost frozen to the bone!”  She ushered the woman in, quickly closing the door behind her.

 

“Apologies, for the lateness of the hour Mrs Pentangle.  I might have miscalculated my broom’s ability to make it thought the storm…”

 

She watched as Pippa immediately stepped forward, her hands gesturing quickly to vanish the other witch’s frozen hat, boots and travelling cloak and replacing them with a pair of fluffy socks and throw blanket.  Her lips moved in a silent cast as her hands travelled up the darker haired woman’s arms, all the while a look of utter disbelief on her face.  “What on earth happened to you?”

 

Guiding the somewhat shell-shocked pair to the couch, she set Hecate up with a cup of tea

to warm her and settle her nerves. 

 

Still shivering, Hecate nonetheless took a deep breath and forced herself to answer.  “I knew there was snow forecast, but the storm that picked up just beyond the mountains was greater than I had anticipated.  I…miscalculated my flying height as I came into the trees on the edge of the estate.”

 

“You crashed?” asked Pippa, her eyes wide, her eyes roving over the other woman for injuries.  “Are you okay?”

 

“A little bruised, my ego more than anything,” admitted Hecate.  “It was a foolish mistake.”  She paused, taking a sip of her tea before speaking once more.  “I…I tried to transfer but..”

 

Petronella’s gentle smile fell away as she realised the implications of what Hecate wasn’t saying.  “Hecate my dear I am so sorry.”

 

Pippa frowned.  “Why are you sorry?”

 

“When you said Hecate would be flying I amended the wards to allow her safe entry to the estate.  It didn’t even occur to me to alter the wards to allow her to transfer.”  She looked at the woman she had so recently been silently cursing.  “You would have been moved back to the boundary.  You walked from there?”

 

“I promised Pippa I would be here,” said Hecate, her voice stronger as she spoke with conviction.  She held the elder Pentangle’s gaze as she was pulled sideways into a hug.  “I wasn’t going to break that promise.”

 

“What’s all the commotion?” came the voice of Ambrose Pentangle as he appeared in the doorway.  “Well, Hecate Hardbroom as I live and breathe, is that you under that blanket?”

 

Hecate managed a small smile as the man she had such fond memories of from his gentle teaching over the childhood summers she had spent at the Pentangle’s estate came to stand before her.

 

“I told you she would be here,” said Pippa, a wide smile on her face as she beamed at Hecate.

 

“My apologies, Mr Pentangle.  The weather was rather worse than I had anticipated and my broomstick skills apparently not a match for the storm.”

 

“You hardly need to apologise, Hecate,” he smiled gently.  “You said you would be here, and despite everything, it seems, you are.  I’m just glad it’s safe and in once piece.”  He extended a hand to his wife.  “Why don’t we let Hecate warm up with Pippa, and we can perhaps talk further over breakfast when you’re rested and recovered?”

 

“You’ve always been far too kind to me, Mr Pentangle,” said Hecate.

 

He paused in the doorway, shaking his head.  “No more than you deserve.  Goodnight Hecate.”  He smiled at his daughter, pleased to see her earlier tears were forgotten.  “Goodnight sweetheart.”

 

“Goodnight Father,” smiled Pippa, curling further into Hecate’s side.  “Night, Mum,” she added, almost as an afterthought.

 

“Goodnight you two,” smiled Petronella with a fond smile, knowing her daughter’s attention was already anywhere but her. 

 

“I was worried you weren’t going to come,” admitted Pippa when they were alone. 

 

Hecate placed her now empty teacup on the coffee table before them before reaching to cup the other witch’s cheek in her hand.  “I promised I would be here, Pipsqueak.  I broke a promise to you once.  Never again.”

 

*

Meanwhile, upstairs in their bedroom, Petronella Pentangle climbed into bed beside her husband, grumbling to herself.

 

“What in the Code are you grousing about?” asked Ambrose.  “Hecate kept her promise, you should be happy.”

 

Petronella sighed.  “I am.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“It’s silly,” admitted Petronella. 

 

Ambrose chuckled as his wife shifted to settle against his chest.  “No doubt, but out with it.”

 

“They’ll be sharing a bed.  As adults.  As…”

 

“Yes,” replied Ambrose, glad his smirk was hidden from his wife’s view.  “They will be.  In case it’s escaped your ears over the past few months with all our daughter’s wittering on, they are quite involved.”  He paused.  “I for one am glad the first time we’ve had to endure our daughter’s sharing a bed with her paramour under our roof it’s with Hecate.  Always liked the girl.  Much better than any of the other riff raff she’s dated over the years.”

 

Petronella shuffled closer as her husband raised a hand to dim the lights.  She couldn’t disagree. “I think it’s just…before Hecate arrived, when she was crying in my arms…Oh Ambrose it felt like the first time all over again.”

 

“They’re older and wise this time around, dear heart,” replied Ambrose.  “And any witch who walks over fifteen miles in this weather is determined to say the least.  And one who meet’s another witch’s father to ask for his permission to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage, only to then descend into a ten minute tirade as to why Pippa is not and never will be anyone’s property is not one without a plan in mind.”

 

Petronella sat up abruptly in bed.  “She asked you what?”

 

“Hecate Hardbroom asked me for permission to marry out daughter, dear,” he smiled.  “Only to then change her mind and inform me it was her intention to ask Pippa to marry her, and that it would be Pippa’s decision and more than she deserved to have our daughter say yes.”  He reached up to wipe away the tears which spilled from his wife’s eyes.  “Pippa’s heart is in safe hands this time around.  Of that much I’m sure.”

 

Smiling a watery smile, Petronella settled back against her husband’s chest.  “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you met with her.”

 

“Dear, there are many things you and our daughter have in common.  Being unable to keep secrets is one of them.”


	9. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little drabble featuring Ambrose and Petronella Pentangle. Separate and stand alone from the previous as doesn't fit into the same narrative, but I was having fun playing with their dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments - they really do make my day!

The first time Hecate met Pippa’s parents she was a gangly, nervous teenager.  While sure in her magic, when it came to social interactions she often herself floundering. 

 

The second time Hecate met Pippa’s parents, the ‘incident’ as they had come to call it firmly behind them she was a tall, elegant woman, who was somehow still the same awkward nervous creature they knew from so many years before.  Both times, Pippa’s parent’s couldn’t help but notice, she made their daughter smile like she was made of the stars themselves.

 

“You’re not telling me those two aren’t together, Ambrose,” whispered Petronella Pentangle as she put the finishing touches on four mugs of hot cocoa for them all. 

 

The patriarch of the Pentangle family sighed.  “Nella, dear, I do believe that’s a question you’ve already asked them both already today.  Barely ten minutes into poor Hecate’s arrival.”

 

Pippa’s mother shook her head.  “You saw the way Pippa flew out the door to greet her before she had even landed.”

 

“Yes dear, and you also heard your daughter tell you they’re only friends,” said Ambrose, adding a dash of rum to each of the mugs laid out. 

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see the look on Hecate’s face when I asked if there was anyone special in her life!” hissed Petronella in retort.  “That little shy smile and that blush!”  She lifted two mugs of cocoa, gesturing for her husband to gather up the remaining two.  “I’m telling you, one of them will be sneaking their way into the other’s room tonight, just like they used to.”

 

Following behind his wife, Ambrose sighed.  He stopped short in the doorway, he and his wife taking in the rather domestic scene before them.  Pippa lay curled on the sofa, her head in Hecate’s lap after her earlier shuffling and manoeuvring of the darker haired witch into a comfortable position in which to act as her human pillow and then had unceremoniously taking her hand and placing it on her hair in a not to subtle prompt to play with it.  And Hecate, while still sitting ramrod straight and looking about as comfortable as a frog in a cauldron, had nonetheless acquiesced until she finally succumbed to her long journey and the warmth of the fire as the he and Petronella had played a game of chess, Pippa offering suggested moves to her father before dosing off herself. 

 

Nudging his wife, he ignored her indignant huff as she shuffled forward to kneel in front of her slumbering daughter.  “Pippa.  Pippa darling.”  She waited as her daughter blinked into awareness, a clumsy hand wiping across her face.  “Your father and I are off to bed.  Perhaps you and Hecate should think about the same before one or both of you ends up with a crick in your neck.”  She nodded to the table behind her.  “There’s cocoa there for you both to take up.”

 

“Mmm,” was as intelligent a response as Pippa could muster, warm, comfortable and sleepy as she was.  “Thanks mum.”

 

Petronella pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.  “Make sure you actually move, my little Pent-Angel, or Hecate won’t thank you in the morning for making her sleep sitting up like that!” 

 

*

“Just you wait,” said Petronella as she settled into bed beside her husband.  “There’ll be two sets of footsteps on those stairs and one room door being closed.”

 

Ambrose set his book aside with a sigh.  “Nella, dear I fear you are to be awfully disappointed.”

 

Pippa’s mother, however, just scoffed.  “Disappointed?  Nonsense!  I’ll get the truth out of one of them sooner or later.”

 

*

It was with a smug smile that Petronella Pentangle silently opened her daughter’s door enough to poke her head around in the morning.  Yes, she had been forced to admit to her husband the night before that she had indeed heard two distinctly separate bedroom doors close the previous night, but her daughter and Hecate were older now.  Much more adept at transferring and easily sneaking between rooms. 

 

It was a smug smile that promptly fell from her features when instead of her daughter being curled against a certain darker haired witch as she had found so many times during the summer Hecate had spent with them as a teenager, she found her daughter inelegantly star fished in the middle of her bed, her blankets tangled around her splayed limbs.  Clearly, her daughter’s bed had only had one occupant the night before. 

 

With a sigh, she descended to the kitchen to make herself a much needed cup of tea.

 

*

“Morning mum,” mumbled Pippa when she finally emerged later that morning, hair sticking up at odd angles and her eyes not quite open.  She sat, already reaching for the teapot in the middle of the table.

 

“You know you two needn’t be embarrassed,” were the words that tumbled out of her mother’s mouth in lieu of any morning greeting.  “You were both awful at hiding it then and you’re even worse now.  Your father and I are hardly going to frown at your sharing a bed in your forties, Pippa.”

 

The younger Pentangle dropped the teaspoon that had been on its way to deliver her third heaped spoonful of sugar into her tea.  Her mother cleared up the spill with the barest flick of a finger.  “Thank you for the reminder of my age mother!” she retorted snippily, now rather more awake.  “But as I said yesterday, Hecate and I are just friends.  If that were to change, believe me, I wouldn’t be hiding anything.”  She sighed, reaching for the sugar once more.  “I’d be shouting it from the rooftops,” she mumbled, stirring rather more violently than was required.  “But Hecate has made it clear that while she’s comfortable being friends, that’s all we are.”

 

Her back to the door and head bowed, Pippa missed the hurt look on Hecate’s face.  Petronella, however, did not.  Standing and placing a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder, she spoke softly.  “I think that may be something you might like to talk about…in private.”  With a final squeeze to her daughter’s shoulder, she left the kitchen, shooting her best encouraging smile in Hecate’s direction as she left. 

 

Frowning at her mother’s sudden exit, Pippa turned to find Hecate standing in the doorway, looking as casual as the blonde had ever seen her since they were seventeen.  She knew that her friend often chose to hide behind the mask of ‘Miss Hardbroom’ and that her outfits were both part of that and a comfort to her in their familiarity. She had hoped in bringing Hecate to her parents’ however, that the darker haired witch might begin to feel as she once had on the Pentangle estate; free of any expectations.  She smiled at the skinny black jeans and lack turtleneck that Hecate wore, her hands itching to reach out and touch the blonde plait that fell down her friend’s back in place of her usual bun.  Without thinking, she reached out a hand, in silent invitation.  Her smile grew when Hecate stepped forward and linked their fingers together. 

 

“Pippa…” 

 

Hecate looked lost, Pippa realised as she stepped closer.  And more than a little scared.  “Hiccup, what’s wrong?”

 

Hecate hesitated.  Had she really made it clear she wanted nothing more from the beautiful, sleep rumpled woman before her than friendship?  She frowned, unsure as to how she had managed to achieve such a feat, when at every step she feared she had given away her true feelings.  “You…That is…I…”  She cleared her throat, furrowing her brows in concentration as she tried to find words to convey what she felt.  It had never been her strong point, but this moment was important, and she wasn’t going to let it pass her by.  At best, she had heard the disappointment in Pippa’s tone at them being _just_ friends.  At worst, she had a rather long flight back to Cackle’s to contend with.  “I don’t do this with any of my other ‘friends’” she said finally, squeezing Pippa’s hand in her own.

 

“Neither do I,” answered Pippa honestly.  It was true.  Yes, she was a tactile woman, but where she was comfortable with fleeting touches to an arm or shoulder, or a hug in greeting, she didn’t have this level of intimacy with anyone else.  Heck, she had barely had this level of emotional and physical intimacy with any of those she had taken as lovers over the years.

 

“You might agree that our friendship is rather _different_ then?” asked Hecate nervously.

 

“More than might, Hiccup,” replied the blonde. 

 

This was it, Hecate realised.  It was now or never.  “Do you…do you think that might be because our friendship might have the potential to…”

 

Pippa was quite sure time had all but ground to a halt as her heart pounded, waiting for Hecate to finish her sentence. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Hecate forged on.  “That out friendship might have the potential to become something more?  Have a romantic element, perhaps?”

 

Never letting go of Hecate’s hand, Pippa shifted to stand before her, a couple of inches shorter with neither of them in heels for a change.  “Every day since I was fifteen,” she admitted quietly, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks and watching a matching one flare across Hecate’s.

 

Hecate gasped.  She had hoped.  Oh Fates how she had hoped.  Even then.  Back then, however, she had been a mere child, and though she didn’t know it at the time, a pawn in her father’s game.  It would have been forbidden then.  But she was free of him now.  Free of the shackles she had once thought would hold her forever.  Free to do precisely as she pleased.  “You never said.”

 

Pippa let out a watery chuckle, tears in her eyes.  “I didn’t want to scare you away.  I don't think I've exactly been subtle either, though.”

 

“You never have been,” replied Hecate, a shy smile on her lips.

 

“No,” laughed Pippa.  “I suppose I haven’t.”  She paused.  “And I’m not going to start now.  Hecate, I think what we have as the potential to be so much more than just friendship, and if its what you want I…well I’d like to explore that.  To see what we might be _together._ ”

 

Hecate bit her lip, feeling emboldened by Pippa’s words and the love shining in her eyes.  Love she knew she felt back, and hoped showed in her own expression.  “Would it  be too much for me to kiss you right now?”

 

“No,” came the immediate reply, Pippa already on her toes to press her lips to Hecate’s. 

 

It was a fleeting, barely there kiss, shy and tentative.  They both pulled back, blushing like teenagers.  No permission was asked for a second kiss, or any of the kisses that followed, each longer than the last. 

 

It was with a squeak some minutes later than Hecate found herself backed against the dining table, the wood hitting the back of her thighs.

 

“Now, now girls,” came Pippa’s mother voice, ringing through the house.  “No debauchery on the dinner table, and would one of you be kind enough to turn the stove off if we’re not eating anytime soon?”

 

The broke apart, both blushing furiously and grinning like idiots.  Idiots in love, Hecate might have said, if she were so inclined.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, mother!” Pippa called back, stealing another quick kiss as she tugged Hecate to sit next to her at the table.  She kept Hecate’s hand in her own, resting on her thigh.  “And if it’s French toast on the go I’ll glad eat it now.  And from morning to night at that.”

 

Petronella appeared back in the kitchen, smiling at the blushing pair at the table before turning back to the stove.  Pippa’s father emerged shortly after, following his nose just as his daughter did in the mornings. 

 

“About time,” was all he said to the pair before reaching for his newspaper.  He paused before opening it, however, his gaze meetings Hecate’s across the table.  “You’re a grown witch this time, Hecate.  If you hurt her again I reserve the right to hex you right through until Yule next year.”

 

“Daddy!” squeaked Pippa.

 

Hecate met his gaze, holding it as she spoke.  “I’m many things, Mr Pentangle and have many failings, but I’m not a stupid witch.  I’m one who learns from my mistakes and does not repeat them again.”  She was keenly aware of the silence in the room, and of all eyes being on her.  It lasted for a good few seconds before Pippa’s father broke into a wide smile.

 

“Glad to hear it.”  With that, he glanced over to his wife, who stood frozen, staring open mouthed at the back of Hecate’s head, never having heard her being quite so outspoken before.  “So, how’s that French toast coming along?” he prompted, his wife snapping promptly back into action.

 

Hecate had expected any number of responses, but not this.  She smiled shyly as Pippa squeezed her hand under the table.  She had expected to be called out for her past misdeeds, even thrown out.  She had not at all expected to be all but prompted into admitting her feelings for Pippa and certainly not to have those feelings returned.  Not had she expected for the whole affair to be treated as if it were no more out of the ordinary at breakfast than the milk on the table.   


	10. Snuggling for Warmth/Remote Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still playing catch up I'm afraid, but this is definitely something I want to finish. I've thoroughly enjoyed reading all the other works posted for this lovely little event, so it's only fair I try to give a little something (even if it pales in comparison) back. Hope you enjoy

“I really am sorry, Hiccup,” said Pippa for what had to be bordering on the hundredth time since they had arrived.  “I should have flown ahead and double checked the place.”

 

Hecate shook her head.  “Pipsqueak, you weren’t to know.  You said yourself, it’s been years since anyone used this place.”

 

“I just assumed my parents would have kept up the wards.”  She sighed as she flopped down on the couch, newly cleaned thanks to a quick spell from Hecate.  “Or at least said something when I said I was thinking of coming up.”

 

“It is quite a distance from your parents’ estate, Pipsqueak,” said Hecate.  “If they haven’t been using it it’s likely just slipped their mind, especially if you hadn’t explicitly confirmed you were coming.  Still, nothing is beyond repair or past what a few quick spells won’t cure.”

 

Pippa sighed once more.  “I know.  I just…well it’s not quite the evening I had hoped for us.  Especially after such a long flight.”

Perching next to Pippa on the couch, Hecate flicked her wrist towards the fire, lighting the stack of logs she had already arranged there.  “Well, we’ve made the main living area liveable for tonight.  We can always attend to the rest in the morning.”

 

“Hecate Hardbroom, are you suggesting stop when there’s still work to be done?” grinned Pippa.  “Wonders will never cease.” 

 

Hecate rolled her eyes.  “I am simply being logical.  We have no need to further exhaust ourselves this evening when we can take the time to restore ourselves and set to work bright and early tomorrow morning.”

 

Pippa’s smile gentled as she looked over at her friend.  “Well, if we’re _restoring_ ourselves this evening, we might as well do it with a glass of something to aid in our efforts.”  With a twirl of her fingers, she summoned a bottle of the sloe gin she had brought with them.  A further flourish of her hand summoned two glasses, ice and a bottle of soda water.

 

“Alcohol is hardly _restorative_ , Pipsqueak,” chastised Hecate even as she accepted the drink Pippa mixed her.  It was sweet, but not overly so.  Rather refreshing, if she were honest, as the botanicals of the brew spread across her palette. 

 

“Oh I don’t know, I’ve found it to be wonderfully so on many an occasion.”

 

*

 

Restorative or not, Hecate had allowed Pippa to persuade her into a couple more glasses of what the blonde had finally admitted to being her own special brew.  They had changed into their night things and had already magically extended the couch, conjuring blankets and pillows to make themselves comfortable. 

 

“This is more like what I had envisaged for tonight,” smiled Pippa, her cheeks pink from the alcohol and the warmth of the fire.

 

“Getting slowly more tipsy and falling asleep in front of the fire?” asked Hecate, an amused smirk playing about her lips.

 

“Not that I’m opposed to that, but not quite,” said Pippa.  “I just…”  her cheeks flushed a deeper pink.  “I had just wanted to spend this time with you.  Uninterrupted by wayward students or other pressing matters.  A chance for us to relax.”  She reached for the darker haired witch’s free hand, pleased when Hecate allowed her to lace their fingers together. 

 

She allowed her gaze to travel over her friend’s face, soft in the glow of the fire.  Stripped of her usual makeup and with her hair loose around her shoulders she looked less like Miss Hardbroom and a lot more like her Hiccup.  Not that she was opposed to the former.  She had found she rather liked Hecate’s severe dress and dramatic makeup, but she also liked that she got to see this side of the other witch.  The side she kept hidden from most.  “Thank you, for agreeing to come.”

 

“You knew I would,” said Hecate.  “If you asked.”

 

Pippa shook her head.  “I hoped, Hiccup.  I didn’t know.”  She frowned.  “And I do hope you’re not here because you felt you should, or you had to be.  I’ve already said a hundred times I’ve forgiven you for what went before.”

 

“I know,” said Hecate.  “And…I…it’s not that I do not believe your words.  I admit, however, I do still feel I have so much more to make up for.”  She shook her head when Pippa sought to reply.  “But that is not why I agreed to come.  I am here, because I want to be here.  With you.”

 

Smiling softly, Pippa shifted to set aside her glass.  “I’d glad.”

 

Hecate found her lips curling up in a smile in reply.  “It reminds me of the nights we used to spend together at Amulet’s, hidden away.”

 

“Curled up by the fire with a drink?” smirked Pippa.  “Are you sure you’re not thinking of some other girl?”

 

Cheeks flushing scarlet, Hecate almost choked on her drink.  “You know where was no other girl.  I didn’t have any other friends.”

 

“Sorry, Hiccup,” said Pippa, leaning over to place her hand on Hecate’s arm.  “I didn’t mean…It was a stupid joke.” 

 

“No, I’m sorry,” said Hecate.  “I…I’m trying to be _better_.  To be _less difficult._ ”

 

“Don’t ever change,” breathed Pippa.  “Not for me.  Not for anyone but yourself.”

 

“You really wouldn’t want me to change?” asked Hecate. Her voice a matching sotto voce. 

 

Pippa shook her head.  “No.  I mean, I know you’ve changed since we were children.  We both have.  But some things haven’t.  Still, even for that things that have, I’m enjoying learning them all.  All the little things that make you you.”

 

Hecate hesitated.  “You’ve been…patient with me.  And kind.  More than I deserve.” 

 

“Nothing is more than you deserve, Hiccup.”  She watched as the darker haired witch turned her head away, tears gathering in her eyes.  “I mean it.  You deserve the stars.  The moon too.”  She reached out, resting a gentle hand against her back. 

 

Hecate wondered at her patience with her, but she could never conceive being anything else.  She had waited thirty years to have her Hiccup back.  It was hardly a hardship to allow Hecate the time she needed to gather herself when the need struck. 

 

Continuing to rub a gentle hand against Hecate’s back, Pippa turned her attention towards the fire, a few quick gestures of her free hand stacking a few more logs into the flames, and a twirl of her fingers injecting a little extra heat.  They would attend to enhancing the wards and charms to keep the cold from encroaching in the morning.

 

“Pippa?” 

 

Turning her gaze back to her friend, Pippa found herself unable to read her expression.  There was something different in her gaze.  “What is it, Hiccup?”

 

“You say I deserve the moon and the stars,” said Hecate.  “But what if all I’ve ever wanted was the sun?”  She placed down her drink, turning to more fully face her friend as she brought a trembling hand to cup the blonde’s cheek.  “You’ve always brought the light to my life, Pipsqueak.”

 

Hecate hesitated.  She hadn’t intended on making any such declarations, particularly not when they were practically snowed in the small cabin together.  Should she have read the course of their interactions wrongly, their sharing of the small space would be excruciating.  “You’ve been all I wanted.  All I’ve craved.”

 

“I’m yours,” breathed Pippa, leaning in to rest their foreheads together, a wide smile on her lips.  “In whatever way you want me.”  She could feel them both smiling into the hesitant pressing together of lips that followed. 

 

“In that way?” asked Hecate in a whisper as she pulled back, face full of fear. 

 

“In that way and in any way you’ll have me,” reassured Pippa, pressing their lips together once more.  She could feel Hecate trembling, but whether with fear, excitement or simply sheer relief she had no idea.  “Hiccup, are you okay?”

 

Hecate was quick to nod, even as she continued to tremble.  “Yes,” she replied, a small, tentative smile on her lips.  “I just…I didn’t expect…I wasn’t…”

 

Taking in the darker haired witch’s smile, Pippa couldn’t help but grin.  “I didn’t either.  But I’m certainly happy it did.”  She paused.  “You really want this?”

 

Quick to nod, Hecate found herself blushing all over again.  “I do.  But I…It’s all…”

 

“A little unexpected and quite a lot to take in?” offered Pippa.

 

“Something like that,” agreed Hecate.

 

Pippa shifted until she was settled back against the pillows, lifting her arm in invitation.  “Then how about tonight, we take some time to let everything sink in?  Though I would like to hold you, if you’ll let me?”

 

Biting her lower lip bashfully, Hecate nodded.  “That would be nice.”  She hesitated before adding, “It’ll be nice to wake up in the morning and realise that all this hasn’t been a dream.”

 

Waiting until Hecate was curled against her, Pippa slipped an arm around her slim waist.  Perhaps it wasn’t quite the perfect evening she had envisaged, but she found she couldn’t quite care.  So the cabin hadn’t been quite the picturesque, idyllic little hideaway she remembered from her childhood.  From tonight, however, it would hold new memories, and those were even better than she could ever have hoped. 


	11. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, right? A little follow on to the previous chapter.

“Look what I found!”

 

Hecate turned from where she was magically repairing the roof to see Pippa emerge from the lean to, dragging her old childhood sled behind her.  “You appear to have found some kindling.”

 

“Hiccup!  Don’t insult my sled like that!”  She pulled it out into the open space between them.  “I know you remember taking a shot on this when we were children.”

 

“Yes, it was a bad idea then and I think a far worse one now,” said Hecate, eyebrow raised.  She returned to her repairs of the cabin, only stopping when she felt Pippa rest her chin on her shoulder, arms snaking around her waist.  “Can I help you with something, Pipsqueak?”

 

Pippa grinned, pressing her cold nose to Hecate’s neck, nuzzling her scarf out of the way.  “Come sledding with me.”

 

Hecate snorted.  “Not a chance.”

 

“Please,” whined Pippa, bouncing on her toes like an eager child.  “You used to say it was like flying when we were kids.”

 

“I didn’t have a house full of repairs still to do when we were kids,” replied Hecate, turning in Pippa’s embrace.  “That’s why you asked me here, isn’t it?  To do all the work while you _flounced_ around having fun.”

 

“No!” exclaimed Pippa.  “I had no idea the cabin would need all this work.  And I do not _flounce_!”  She pouted, both offended and horrified Hecate could think she had such ulterior motives.

 

Hecate tried to keep a straight face, but at Pippa’s indignant pout she found she couldn’t help the smirk tugging at the corner of her lips from showing. 

 

“Hecate Hardbroom!” said Pippa, giving her a smack on the arm.  “Are you teasing me?”

 

“I might be,” said the darker haired witch, her gaze flitting over Pippa’s face, taking in her rosy cheeks, bright eyes and doing her best to ignore the quite frankly bordering on ridiculous bobble hat covering soft blonde curls.  The same curls which had been mingled with her own on the pillow that morning.  Allowing herself to simply embrace the moment and not have to think beyond it, she leant in to press her lips to soft pink ones, enjoying the way Pippa’s arms tightened around her in response. 

 

“Come sledding with me,” said Pippa again when Hecate pulled back.  “Just once and I promise I won’t ask again.  Besides, we’ve already done more than enough to make the place liveable.  And I for one don’t mind curling up in front of the fire with you again tonight to keep warm.”

 

Hecate raised an eyebrow.  “Is this your attempt at bribing me?”

 

“That depends,” grinned the blonde.  “Is the great Hecate Hardbroom capable of being bribed?”  She stood on tip toe, nuzzling her nose against the other witch’s.  “By a kiss, perhaps?”  She pressed a feather light kiss against Hecate’s lips before pulling back, smiling as the other woman unconsciously followed her lips in search of more. 

 

Eyes fluttering open, Hecate took a breath to recover herself.  “By your doing the dishes for the rest of our stay.”

 

Pippa let out a bark of laughter, leaning in to press another kiss to Hecate’s lips, relishing the fact that she could.  “Deal.”

 

*

“I would like to highlight that I did say this was a bad idea,” huffed Hecate from where she was currently buried in a snow bank. 

 

Pippa merely giggled as she rolled over, letting out a shriek as she slid further down the snowbank into which she had managed to accidentally crash them into while distracted by Hecate’s wide smile as they had whizzed down the hill, and paying absolutely no heed as to their direction until it was too late. 

Hecate let out a puff of air as Pippa unceremoniously landed on top of her, apparently providing a soft landing to the blonde’s fall. 

 

“I saw you smile, Hiccup,” said Pippa as she wriggled into a better position to see Hecate’s face.  She was pleased to see that smile hadn’t been entirely chased from the other woman’s lips.  “You enjoyed it.”

 

“I’d have enjoyed it more if I had a competent driver,” smirked the other witch.

 

Pippa wriggled a little from her position atop Hecate, rolling her hips just so and bringing a surprised squeak from the witch beneath her.  “So you’re saying this isn’t enjoyable?  Not even a little?”

 

Hecate levelled her best glare at Pippa, which in that moment was little more than a slight narrowing of her eyes.  She simply felt to content to be able to conjure her usual life threatening stare.  She chose not to answer, instead pulling Pippa down for a kiss.  One that built beyond the a touch of lips, bringing breathless whimpers and moans from both of them.  “I’m saying,” breathed Hecate when they finally pulled back.  “That this would be more enjoyable in a location where I wasn’t slowly becoming an icicle and could actually feel my extremities.”

 

Pippa immediately pushed herself up to plant her hands on either side of Hecate’s head, her mind suddenly filled with images of Hecate under layers of blankets before the fire after the incident with the founding stone.  She had been unable get properly warm for weeks, her magic still sluggish to respond to her wishes as though it had never properly thawed.  “Hecate, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about the cold.  Are-“

 

Hecate leant up to cut the blonde’s words off with a kiss.  “I’m fine.  This isn’t _that_ kind of ice.  And I have you here to keep me warm.”

 

“Always,” smiled Pippa.  She raised a hand, curling it in the beginning of a transfer spell.  “Can I?”

 

“So long as you’re taking me somewhere warm and don’t intend to move from your current position, then yes,” smiled Hecate, her gaze full of mischief.


	12. Christmas Jumpers

“Pippa, sweetheart, you’ve already mirrored me today,” said Petronella Pentangle.  “You needn’t interrupt you and Hecate’s day again.”

 

“That was just after midnight last night,” replied Pippa.  “It doesn’t count.  Besides, I knew you’d have a few minutes round about now while everyone clears dinner away and I wanted to thank you for the present you and daddy got me.  Well, me and Hecate.”

 

“Hecate and I, dear,” corrected Petronella without thinking.  “And it was nothing.”

 

“It was hardly nothing,” said Hecate, appearing in the back of the image.  It had been a booking for a week’s holiday in a lovely little cottage in the south of France that coming Summer.  “Thank you.”

 

Petronella waved off the thanks.  “Don’t think you’ve escaped with a little holiday and nothing more, Hecate Hardbroom.”  A further wave of her hand had a package landing in front of Hecate.  She bent to scoop it up, looking up in confusion.

 

“Open it, dear,” came Pippa’s mother’s instruction. 

 

Looking to Pippa for guidance as she came to sit next to her in front of the mirror, but seeing her look just as confused, Hecate carefully undid the ribbon holding the package closed.  The paper fell away, magically disappearing into vanishment, and leaving Hecate clutching a soft chenille turtleneck.  She opened the jumper out, smiling at the elegant snowflake design embroidered onto its front.

 

“We have traditions in this family, Hecate,” said Petronella.  “Every member of the family gets a jumper.  And it’s compulsory everyone wears it.”

 

“How come she gets classy and elegant?” pouted Pippa as she glanced over at the simple yet pleasing design on the front of Hecate’s jumper. 

 

Her father appeared next to her mother on the other side of the mirror.  “Because it matches her personality, Buttercup.  Just like yours is cute and loud.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“You can’t deny there’s a little truth in what your father says, love,” smiled Petronella.  Shifting her gaze to the darker haired witch beside her daughter who sat tracing over the runes of love and protection she had hidden within the snowflake designs, she noticed the tears gathering in her eyes.  “Now, you two go and enjoy the rest of your day.  We’ll be seeing you both soon enough for the New Years eve party.”

 

Pippa nodded.  “We’ll be there.”

 

“Excellent,” smiled Ambrose Pentangle.  “Now, do remember and introduce Hecate to the other Pentangle Christmas tradition, Buttercup.  Hot chocolate before bedtime in front of the fire, plenty of brandy in it.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Pippa laughed.  “Yes Daddy.”  She waved as he bid his goodbyes and disappeared from view. 

 

“Don’t ever feel you have to drink whatever brandy laden concoction a Pentangle may present you with, dear,” said Petronella, making Hecate snap her attention back to the mirror.  “Now, we’ll see you both at new year.  Go enjoy the rest of your Christmas.”

 

Saying their goodbyes, Pippa ended the mirror call.  She sat quietly for a moment, watching as Hecate continued to trail a finger across the design her mother had embroidered across her Christmas jumper.  It was far more sedate than her own.  Much more Hecate.  She smiled as with a flick of her wrist, the other witch changed into the jumper, nuzzling the soft fabric of its rolled neck. 

 

“I’ve never had a Christmas jumper,” Hecate admitted in a whisper. 

 

Pippa reached out, linking their fingers together.  “This will be your first of many, then.  As my mother said.  It’s a family tradition.”  With their linked hands, she pulled a still teary-eyed Hecate into a tight hug.  “And whether you like it or not, you’re part of the family, Hiccup.”


	13. Catch Up Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know every day is catch up day at the minute, but I felt I couldn't just skip this one, so it's a little dip back into the same mini series where Pippa and Hecate go to Pippa's parent's cabin.

Hecate sat in the kitchen of Pippa’s parents’ cabin, now restored to its former homely state, sipping a cup of tea as she waited for her bread to bake.  It wasn’t something she often had the chance to do at Cackle’s particularly during term time, but it was something she enjoyed and one of the few things she did entirely without magic. 

 

She had also found it a good method of coping with whatever was on her mind, the rhythmic kneading of the dough allowing her to take a break from her thoughts, while the quiet periods that had to be allowed for proving gave her time to reflect and process.

 

And she found she had rather a lot to process from the last couple of days.  Where she had once thought she and Pippa could never again hope of even being friends, they were now lovers.  She blushed at the memories of soft, slightly tanned skin moving against her own.  Of moans and whimpers and pleas into the dark.

 

It was a huge shift in their relationship, but once she was elated about.  She knew it wouldn’t all be a smooth broom ride from here but she vowed she would do everything in her power to make it work between them.  She wasn’t the easiest person to be around, she knew.  Pippa knew that too, and yet, here they were.

 

“There you are!” smiled Pippa as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.  “I admit, I was half worried for a moment you’d left me here after last night.”

Hecate shook her head, reaching out a hand.  “I’m not leaving you.  Not again.”  Surprising herself, she tugged Pippa to sit in her lap, bringing her arms around her waist.  As she always had been, Pippa was the exclusion to her rules.  Generally, she would try to avoid physical contact, it always having made her somewhat uncomfortable.  With Pippa, however, her presence and touch came as a great comfort.  It grounded her, quieting her often harried thoughts.

 

Pippa nuzzled her nose against Hecate’s, stealing a quick kiss.  “I know that really.  It’s just so different to wake up and realise that holding you in my arms is something I can actually do.  That this is real.”

 

“It is,” reassured Hecate.  “Though it is something which takes a little getting used to, I admit.”

 

“Still,” grinned Pippa.  “I suppose we can suffer through getting used to it.”  She leant in to press a lingering kiss to the other witch’s lips.  “At every available opportunity.”  Pulling back, she sniffed the air.  “Are you baking?”

 

“Bread, yes,” replied Hecate.  “I thought I might make us breakfast.”

 

“Mmm, she casts, she cleans, she cooks _and_ she kisses,” laughed Pippa.  “I might just keep you.”


	14. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, still playing catch up - but trying to do so as quickly as possible!

Hecate breathed in the cold air allowing it to fill her lungs, and enjoying, rather than fearing the sharp bite it brought with it.  Her enjoyment promptly ended when she felt something cold and wet hit her firmly on the back of the head.

 

Whirling sharply and expecting to find a thoroughly mortified, and soon to be deceased, student, she instead found one Pippa Pentangle, doubled at the waist in laughter.  “Pippa!”

 

Still laughing, Pippa managed to lift her hand to her forehead.  “Well met, Pipsqueak!”

 

Hecate raised an eyebrow at the greeting interrupted by giggles.  “I get a better greeting from the first years,” she replied. 

 

Coming to stand in front of the darker haired witch, Pippa merely grinned, casting a quick shielding spell around them.  “Ah, but I also greet you like this.”  She stood up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Hecate’s lips.  She let the spell drop as she took a step back.

 

“Yes, you do,” said Hecate, a soft smile tugging at her lips.  She knew there were still students milling around, Pentangles having let out a few days before Cackle’s for the winter break, and was grateful for Pippa’s quick shielding spell.  Even if she was quite sure at this juncture that most of her colleagues and likely the students too had realised that Pippa did not only visit for scholarly reasons. 

 

Still smiling, she twirled her fingers by her side, a shower of snow erupting over her blonde friend. 

 

Pippa squealed at the unexpected cold.  “Did you just?”

 

“Retaliate for an entirely unprovoked attack?” asked Hecate, smirking, eyes full of mischief.  “Perhaps.”

 

“Oh, Hiccup,” grinned the blonde.  “You know what this means, don’t you?”

 

Hecate didn’t move, but she did gather a little magic in her fingertips, keeping it at the ready.  “I would be careful what you say, Pipsqueak.  It won’t end well for you.”

 

Still smiling, Pippa gave a flourish of her hand, her intention to send a smattering of snow up Hecate’s cloak.  She was left sputtering, however, when instead of the snow decorating Hecate, it was repelled straight back at her. 

 

“As I said, Pipsqueak, it won’t end well for you.”

 

*

 

The ensuing snowball fight was something that would be legend at Cackle’s for years to come.  Students and staff alike gathered as Hecate and Pippa continued to square off, their magic becoming more and more elaborate as they attempted to out manoeuvre one another. 

 

“How is she even doing that?” asked Dimity in awe as she stood next to Miss Cackle, watching as Hecate somehow simultaneously kept a wall of snow in front of her all the while managing to pelt Miss Pentangle with snowballs, despite the fact the wall in front of her meant she couldn’t even see the magenta clad witch while doing it. 

 

Ada chuckled.  “Now you see why I keep asking you not to push our dear Hecate too far with your teasing.  I warned you she was one of the most powerful witches I’d ever come across for a reason.”

 

Dimity nodded.  “Yeah.  Remind not to tangle with Pentangle either,” she added as she watched the blonde put up a more than valiant fight. 

 

Blasting Hecate’s wall of snow to pieces, Pippa grinned, even if she was panting rather heavily. 

 

“Giving in yet?” came Hecate’s voice, cutting across the space between them. 

 

“Never,” shouted the blonde. 

 

“Sure about that?”

 

Pippa suddenly found herself struggling to stay on her feet as the ground beneath her seemed to give way.  Glancing around, the realised the reason why.  She was standing on a tiny ice float, the snow around rapidly melting as Hecate’s magic warmed it.  Steadying herself, she sent a stream of her own magic downwards, elevating her on an icy platform.  “Quite.  Though I might call in a few reinforcements…”  She turned to face the gathered students.  “Girls, a little help?”

 

She grinned as the students of Cackle’s charged forward, using the excess energy they naturally gave off to refreeze the ground around them and at least give them a solid, if slippy surface over which to join in the fray. 

 

Her smile widened as she turned back to Hecate to find that she had apparently gained a few additions to her team in the form of Mildred Hubble and company.  Hecate looked rather surprised, but Pippa didn’t miss her small smile either.  Or her eye roll as Dimity appeared beside her rubbing her hands together in anticipation. 

 

“Not joining in, Ada?” she called, seeing the Cackle’s headmistress still standing off to the side. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Miss Cackle.  “I’m simply electing not to choose sides.”  She laughed as Dimity took at as her cue to launch a single snowball at the Pentangle’s headmistress, the shot landing well against the side of her head.  Retaliation was quick and brutal, the sports mistress not quite anticipating the avalanche that came out of nowhere directly over her head. 

 

Knowing her deputy, and her competitive spirit, even launching an attack at Dimity Drill wouldn’t earn Pippa a pardon.  Not when the sports teacher in question was now on Hecate’s team.  She summoned herself a chair and a hot cocoa, settling in to enjoy the show.


	15. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we're back at the cabin again, and snowed in this time. This one came out short and sweet. I tried to continue it on as a sexy little number, but my muse wouldn't run with it now matter what I bribed her with, so short and sweet it stays I'm afraid.

Pippa frowned as she opened the curtains.  She had expected to look out on another crisp but cold morning, but instead, she found herself looking at a wall of snow.  So much for her plans of finding the lake and ice skating.

 

She turned back to where Hecate was still slumbering, the blankets having fallen to leave her back and shoulders exposed, her long hair tumbling across the pillow.  Smiling, she slipped back towards the bed.  If they couldn’t go out, she had no issue staying in.

 

Perching on the side of the bed, she trailed her fingers lightly over the soft skin before leaning down and following the same trail with her hips.  She smiled as Hecate began to rouse, muscles flexing and she shifted into consciousness.  Nuzzling the soft skin under the darker haired witches ear, she whispered her good mornings.

 

“Mmm,” came the half groan, half grumble from Hecate as she rolled onto her back, eyes blinking open in the dim light.  “Morning.”

 

Pippa let her eyes unabashedly roam over Hecate’s face and lower, to where the blankets dipped, revealing an ocean of pale skin.  The same pale skin she had worshipped for the past three nights. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Shifting her gaze to meet Hecate’s once more, Pippa shook her head.  “Nothing.  Only…”  She pointed towards the window. 

 

It took Hecate a few minutes longer than she would have liked to realise that it wasn’t the blinds or curtains that covered the window, but snow.  “Oh.”  She looked back up at Pippa.  “Well, I can clear it, if you’d like?”

 

Pippa bit her lip.  “Or…we could just stay in?” 

 

Still not quite awake, it took Hecate a few more moments to catch Pippa’s drift, her hand slowly coming up to trace the fabric of the blonde’s robe where it dipped past her collar bone.  “We could.”

 

Pippa grinned.  She knew physical intimacy didn’t come easily to Hecate, but over the past few months, she had come to accept Pippa’s gentle touches, her hugs and even kisses to an ever blushing cheek.  And over the past few days, she had bared herself to her, allowing Pippa to touch in her the most intimate ways as they explored each other.  There had been smiles, tears and whispers of love.  “Sure?”

 

Pushing herself up, Hecate leant in to press their lips together, ignoring how the sheets fell around her waist.  She could feel the blush bloom on her cheeks at her nakedness, but she could also feel Pippa’s fingers coming up to trace the curve of her waist, reminding her she needn’t be anxious or ashamed by it.  “I’m sure.”


	16. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still snowed in, still in the cabin. Just a little bit of fluff and cuteness.

“Are you still able to cast that spell you used to do when we were kids?” asked Pippa, splayed out among the blankets, spent and thoroughly sated.  When she had suggested to Hecate they stay in, she had imagined they would perhaps spend the morning in bed before the darker haired witch could no longer resist the urge to be productive and drag them off in pursuit of something more practical to occupy themselves.  She had been somewhat surprised therefore, when they had only emerged from the bedroom to put together a quick meal before falling back into bed.

 

“I’m still able to do all of the spells I was able to cast when we were children, Pipsqueak,” replied Hecate from where she was similarly stretched out on the other side of the bed.

 

Pippa blindly reached out to give Hecate a smack on the arm.  “Very funny, Hiccup.”  Pushing herself up, she shifted to rest on her side, head propped up on her hand.  “I meant the one where you could make the ceiling like glass.  When you used to help me learn the constellations?”

 

“You never needed my help to learn the constellations,” said the darker haired witch, reaching out to trace a lazy finger down Pippa’s face, tracing her features with her fingertip.  “You knew them all already.”

 

Tilting her head to press a kiss to her lover’s fingertip, Pippa smiled.  “Maybe I did.  But they always sounded better coming from you.  And I loved the way you smiled when you spoke about the stars.”

 

Gazing up at her lover, Hecate found her lips curling up in a smile that from Pippa’s point of view, wasn’t too far off that same smile she had loved all those years ago.  “I’ve always found the stars comforting.  Their predictability.  The way they have a place to belong.”  She shifted her gaze to the ceiling behind the blonde’s head, her lips moving in a silent cast as she raised her free hand towards the ceiling of the room, watching as the wooden beams gave way to a starry sky. 

 

Tipping her head up, Pippa grinned at the sight above her, shifting to lie on her back beside Hecate, bodies pressed closed and legs tangled together.  “Tell me about the constellations again, Hiccup.” 


End file.
